Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel, a display panel driving apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel inverting a polarity of a data signal and a display panel driving apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The lower substrate includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The upper substrate includes a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate, and includes a liquid crystal of which alignment is changed by an electric field between a pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode.
When data signals having the same polarity are consistently applied to the pixel electrode, the liquid crystal is deteriorated. An inversion method, which inverts the polarity of the data signal with respect to a reference voltage, has been developed so as to prevent the deterioration of the liquid crystal.
A column inversion method of the inversion method inverts the polarity of the data signal with respect to the reference voltage by a column. Specifically, polarities of data signals applied to adjacent data lines are opposite from each other. In addition, a polarity of a data signal applied to the same data line is inverted in a frame period.
However, when a video is displayed on the liquid crystal display panel displaying an image, at least a portion of an image block of the video may have the same polarity in the frame period. Therefore, a vertical line pattern may be displayed in the image, and thus display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.